This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a data recording and reproducing device, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a magnetic recording and reproducing device for recording tone data of melody or the like as digital data on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape and reading it back for reproducing the melody or the like.
Electronic musical instruments, in which tone data can be preset in an internal memory and read out for auto-play, have been used. The internal memory, however, is a semiconductor memory having relatively small capacity. Therefore, it is impossible to store a plurality of music numbers and selectively read them out for reproduction in auto-play. Usually, only a single music number can be stored in the semiconductor memory, and if it is desired to obtain the auto-play of a different number, it is necessary to renew the memory data.
Magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is used as means for recording a large quantity of music numbers. In this case, music numbers are recorded as analog signal. The electronic musical instrument, on the other hand, is constructed to produce tone data digitally for sounding. Therefore, the presently available magnetic tape recorders cannot be used with electronic musical instruments. Also it is not possible to store a large amount of musical data generated from an electronic musical instrument on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape.